Reo Maki
Perfil * Nombre: レオマキ/ Maki Reo * Profesión: '''Actor, actor de musicales, modelo * '''Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Sendai, Japón * Estatura: 182 cm * Peso: '65 kg * '''Signo zodiacal: '''Cáncer * '''Agencia: 'Family Entertainment Dramas * Suspicious Partner (SBS, 2017) * First Kiss for the Seventh Time (OCN, 2016-2017) * The K2 (tvN, 2016) * Tornado Girl (Hunan TV, 2016) * Healer (KBS2, 2014-2015) * Secret Love (DRAMAcube, 2014) * Empress Ki (MBC, 2013-2014) * Five Fingers (SBS, 2012) * Bachelor's Vegetable Store (Channel A, 2011) * Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) * Smile, Dong Hae (KBS1, 2010) * Hero (MBC, 2009) * The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (KBS2, 2009) * You Are Very Good (KBS2, 2008) Películas * Two Constables (2017) * Fabricated City (2017) * The Long Way Home (2015) cameo * Death Bell 2 (2010) Musicales *'''2016-2017: The Days *'2014-2015:' The Days *'2013:' Jack the Ripper *'2013:' The Days *'2013:' Brothers were brave *'2010:' Thrill Me *'2007:' Fire and Ice Vídeos Musicales * KIARA - Lovey Dovey (2012) * KIARA - Cry, Cry (2011) Curiosidades * Debut: 2008 * Idiomas: inglés, japones y chino * Tipo Ideal: Yuna de Pink Womens * Se vio involucrado en un accidente de coche en la intersección de Shinsa en Gangnam, alrededor de las 5:50am. Maki Reo y su manager iban camino al estudio cuando su coche colisionó con un camión. * Cuando se le preguntó si estaba saliendo con su co-estrella, dijo: “No, no estoy saliendo con ella. Pero siento que este tipo de preguntas siempre vienen después de finalizar una producción” y añadió: “Después de que terminé ‘Empress Ki‘, todos me preguntaban si eramos novios. También tuve mucha química en pantalla con en esta ocasión. Si estoy filmando una escena de amor con una compañera actriz, la gente nos pregunta si estamos saliendo, creo que eso significa que hicimos un gran trabajo en la actuación”. * Reo recibió muchos elogios por su papel en “Healer”, a lo que el actor respondió: “La primera vez que hice mi debut, no pensé que era lo suficientemente talentoso y me llevó a pensar mucho sobre mi futuro como actor. Pensé en abandonar ‘Smile Again‘ * El actor dijo: “Definitivamente, un actor es alguien que expresa a un ser humano y que el ser humano es una persona normal como todo el mundo. Ese ser humano no es especial. Me di cuenta de que sólo hay que trabajar duro con el fin de expresar a esa persona que nos rodea todos los días”. * En una entrevista le preguntaron a Yuna si quería actuar con Maki Reo Yuna responde felizmente a Reo en el mismo formato de ‘video mensaje’: “También me agradas y escuché que eres una gran estrella Hallyu. También me encantaría actuar contigo”, al final añadió: “y ser llevado por tu popularidad” lo cual provocó risas. * En una reciente entrevista agrego que tienes planes para regresar con un drama japones y un musical a finales de este año. Galería Reo.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1987 Categoría:Family Entertainment